


Aww he's a Kitty!

by WarlockShadowhunter



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Adorable Alec Lightwood, Cute, Fluff and Humor, Kitty Alec, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 04:53:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19940518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarlockShadowhunter/pseuds/WarlockShadowhunter
Summary: “Um, this is Alec…” Jace replied slowly.“You mean it belongs to Alec?” Clary questioned. Her and Simon both looking at Jace strangely. Jace shook his head at that and Izzy continued.“No, that is Alec.” Izzy said, emphasis on the word is.Both Clary and Simon looked down at the cat in Simon’s arms, now noticing the familiar hazel eyes staring back at them.





	Aww he's a Kitty!

It was a lazy Sunday morning. Sunlight beamed through the curtains of Magnus' loft into their bedroom. Light shining directly onto the sleeping shadowhunter’s face. 

Alec stirred awake letting out a soft groan and frowned when he didn’t feel the warmth of his warlock’s arms around him. While turning over he searched the place next to him, sighing when he failed to find his boyfriend. 

Opening his tired eyes, he let them slowly adjust to the brightness around him. Alec sat up and looked around searching the room for Magnus. He didn't feel the warlock get up from bed which is unusual seeing as how he was usually a light sleeper. You kind of have to be when you're a Shadowhunter. Always alert and ready to defend yourself if needed. 

Last night he, Jace and Isabelle were called in to deal with a nest of demons and they underestimated the total amount present. Fortunately, they were able to take care of the situation, but it left them drained and pretty beaten up. 

Alec had stumbled into the apartment barely able to keep his eyes open. He stripped off his gear, discarded it by the door to worry about later and tumbled to the bed he shared with Magnus. Then after kissing Magnus' sleeping form on the head, fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

This may be the reason for him sleeping longer than he usually does. Looking at the clock on the nightstand, that told him it was around noon, Alec stretched out his stiff limbs. He let out a long groan, enjoying the pleasant burn it sent through his body. 

He got out of bed and sleepily walked through the loft towards the kitchen in search of his boyfriend, almost tripping over one of the Chairman's toys in the process. He made his way there but stopped when he saw the note hanging on the refrigerator. When he picked it up, he saw that it was from Magnus. 

Good morning Darling,

Went to see a client. Didn't want to wake you. I'll be home soon 

~Love, Magnus xoxo~

Pleased that his warlock wasn't taken in the middle of the night by some unknown creature, Alec decided to make himself a cup of coffee. He searched the cabinets for the things he needed. With a mug in hand, he swung open the door to the cabinet and yelped when something jumped out at him. 

He dropped his mug and knocked over the tall glass of yellow liquid that he swore wasn't there before. Alec stared at Chairman Meow and wondered why the hell he was in there and how he even got in there. 

Before he opened his mouth to scold the cat, he noticed the yellowish green smoke gathering around him, engulfing him and the Chairman. He coughed at the unpleasant smell and searched for the tiny kitten but didn’t have much success. 

"Chairman!" Alec called out worried for the cat. He didn't know what was in the strange glass, but he guessed that it was some kind of potion. He didn't know exactly what it was for but hoped that it's wasn't anything lethal that could harm him or the little kitty. It would break Magnus' heart if anything were to happen to the Chairman. 

Suddenly he saw a little flash of movement and reached for it. The smoke was slowly clearing, which Alec was thankful for, so it made it easier for Alec to grab the feline. 

After examining the Chairman, he looked up at Alec with large curious eyes and gave him a look as if to say What did you do?

"Don't look at me like that" Alec said to the cat. "It's your fault and you know it" 

In response, the Chairman gracefully jumped out of Alec's arms and onto the couch where he snuggled up in one of Alec sweaters. Alec just rolled his eyes at the cat that reminded him so much of Magnus. 

Returning to the kitchen, Alec quickly cleaned up the mess that he made. Glad that no one was around to step on the glass that covered the floor from the mug and the potion glass. He made sure the floor was completely glass free before leaving to get his phone which buzzed repeatedly from the little coffee table in the living room. He picked it up and read the screen seeing multiple messages from Jace. 

Jace: Dude where r u???

Jace: We were supposed to start training hours ago

Jace: So r u ignoring me now???

Jace: ...

Jace: LIGHTWOOD IF U R NOT HERE IN THE NEXT 10 MINS I WILL SNEAK INTO UR APARTMENT AND SHAVE UR ENTIRE HEAD WHILE YOU SLEEP!!!

Alec let out a chuckle at the last message but stopped when he realized that he did indeed promise Jace that they would train today at nine o'clock this morning. It having slipped his mind with the potion situation happening and all. 

Alec: Sorry. Overslept. I'll be there soon

Alec: Also try that and I’ll end you :-)

When Jace didn't respond, Alec quickly brushed his teeth and got dressed, not bothering to comb his messy hair. As he was leaving the colorful apartment, he glanced at the Chairman sleeping soundly on the couch. Once again thankful that nothing terrible had happened to him or Alec. 

Still, as he left their loft, he couldn't help but think that maybe something was wrong. That maybe he should wait on Magnus to return. But feeling his phone buzz as Jace sent him another text, he pushed all of those thoughts to the side as he rushed to the institute. 

***  
Alec was met with the sound of Jace groaning as he entered the training room. 

Izzy had him pinned to the ground, arm bent in an awkward angle. She looked up panting as Alec walked in and smirked.  
“Did you come looking to get your ass kicked as well?” Izzy asked Alec. 

Alec snorted and rolled his eyes. “In your dreams, baby sister.”

Izzy laughed and finally let go of Jace. She stood up and brushed invisible dust off of her clothes with a smile on her face, looking at Jace as she did so. He glared at her as he stood up, shaking his arm trying to regain feeling. 

“And that Jace, is how you do it.” She said placing her hands on her hips.

“I was going easy on you. That was just a warm up round.” Jace replied while rolling his eyes. 

“You keep telling yourself that buddy.” Izzy countered as she patted his shoulder before walking away to her bag to grab some water. 

“I totally let her win.” Jace whispered to Alec, looking over his shoulder as to make sure Izzy didn’t hear him. 

Alec snorted once again then replied “Yeah, sure you did.”

“Anyways” Jace continued. “You’re late. You know what that means” He smiled at Alec as he groaned. 

“But Jace, it wasn’t my fault” Alec tried to reason, “I was exhausted from the missi-” 

Alec was cut off by a fit of coughing and he stumbled backwards. 

Jace tried to stop Alec from tumbling over as Izzy ran over to them looking at Alec with concerned eyes. “Hey big brother, are you alright?” 

Alec breathed in and out trying to calm himself but to no avail. Alec held his stomach, feeling as if all his insides were pulling each other. He tried to breathe through the pain, trying to figure out what was happening to him. 

The Potion

Alec suddenly remembered the yellowish green smoke that he and the Chairman inhaled earlier that morning. He prayed to the Angel that the Chairman was alright. Magnus was going to kill him.

His thoughts were cut off by another wave of pain shooting through him. He groaned and fell to his knees. 

“Alec talk to us. What’s wrong?” He heard Jace say as he looked him over. 

“Potion. I-It fell a-a-and the smoke.” Alec got out before everything went black.

***  
“ALEC” Both Jace and Izzy yelled as Alec was surrounded by a cloud of yellow-green smoke. 

They covered their mouth and noses as not to inhale the smoke themselves and waited for it to clear. When it did so, Alec was no longer standing in the middle of it. All that remained was a pile of the clothes that Alec had been wearing. 

Izzy and Jace both looked at each other with wide eyes, mouths hanging open. 

Just as Izzy was about to say something, the pile of clothes moved. 

They looked at each other once more then Jace moved forward. He hesitantly walked towards the pile of clothing which was moving more restlessly now. He was about to bend down but out popped a head. 

Jace was met with a pair of familiar hazel slitted eyes staring back at him. 

A cat.

There was a cat with Alec’s eyes.

Alec had turned into a cat?

Jace looked back towards Izzy, both of their faces holding one question:

What. The. Fuck.

Alec the kitten then began his mission: Escape the pile of clothes. 

He squirmed and pawed and bit the clothing but remained unsuccessful. He twisted his body once more, but it seemed that he had enough because he then let out a loud mewl. 

That seemed to break Isabelle and Jace from their shocked state. 

“Hey buddy, calm down. You’re okay” Jace said as be bent down to scoop up the tiny kitten. They could now get a better look at the feline. He was completely black, all except for his little paws which were tipped with white. He had a slim tail, small pointy ears and of course hazel slitted eyes. 

The kitten in Jace’s arm looked around with curious eyes, pawing at Jace’s chest. Jace smiled and cooed as he scratched behind Alec’s little ears. 

“Aw he’s just the cutest” Izzy joined in petting the small animal. He looked up at her with his big round eyes, nuzzling into her hand. 

Although Alec did make an adorable kitten, they still needed to figure out how to return him back into a human. Izzy must have thought something similar because she spoke up. 

“So, what I gathered from what Alec last told us, is that something holding a potion fell over and produced smoke which he happened to inhale which is the reason for this transformation?” Izzy speculated as she looked at Jace. 

“That’s what I was thinking. We should probably call-” Jace stopped as Clary and Simon entered the room. 

“Hey guys how’s- what’s with the cat?” Simon asked with furrowed eyebrows, looking at them curiously. Clary nodded her head, wanting to know as well. 

Alec then decided to wriggle around in Jace’s arms, wanting to get out of his hold. Jace hesitantly let him down and watched him closely. Alec walked up to Simon and jumped on his leg. He stood on his two back legs, paws on Simon’s lower leg, as he tried to keep his balance. 

“Meow” Alec looked up at him and Simon gushed over him as he reached down to pick him up. 

“Aww wook at you wittle kit kat. Sho caute” He rubbed his cheek against Alec’s head and the kitten nuzzled back just as happily. 

Clary chuckled at the two and said, “It really is a cute little cat.” She reached over and petted Alec’s soft fur. 

“Who does it belong to?” Clary asked Jace and Izzy. They looked at each other and questioned whether or not they should tell them or keep it a secret. In the end, Izzy gave a slight nod. 

“Um, this is Alec…” Jace replied slowly.

“You mean it belongs to Alec?” Clary questioned. Her and Simon both looking at Jace strangely. Jace shook his head at that and Izzy continued. 

“No, that is Alec.” Izzy said, emphasis on the word is. 

Both Clary and Simon looked down at the cat in Simon’s arms, now noticing the familiar hazel eyes staring back at them. 

“What?” “How?” They both said at the same time. And so Jace and Izzy got them all caught up about the situation and what they believed to have happened. 

“But he’s such a friendly, playful kitty” Simon observed. “See?” 

The grouped watched as Alec tried to climb Simon’s shoulders, eventually settling atop of his head, tail swinging happily behind him. 

Alec looked around at the group with his big, round hazel eyes.

Clary stood closer to Simon and reached up to scratch behind Alec’s little ears. He let out a loud purr then jumped towards the redhead, Clary catching him safely in her arms. 

He looked up, eyes meeting Clary’s, then licked her nose. 

“Awww” Clary said as her heart melted. Kitty Alec was way too adorable for words. She cuddled him closer to her and gave him a bunch of little kisses, kitty Alec meowing happily. 

“Well even if he is a cute kitty, he can’t stay like this” Izzy said watching the pair. “I’ll go call magnus and explain the situation” She said as she walked over to her bag to grab her phone. 

As Izzy walked away, Alec perked up in Clary’s arms, head turning to Izzy’s direction. He squirmed in the arms trying to release himself from the human and when he was finally successful, he ran after the Izzy. 

Izzy reached down to grab her phone from the bag laying on the ground. She was looking for Magnus’s contact name when she felt something soft rubbing against her ankles. She looked down, eyebrows furrowed, then let out a soft laugh. 

“Big brother what are you doing?” she asked the little kitten as he jumped into her training bag. He moved around for a bit then poked his head out when Izzy bent down to be more at his level.

“Meow” he said then went digging some more.

Izzy chuckled then replied with “well okay” 

“And where is my darling boyfriend” A new voice was heard throughout the room. Izzy looked up and saw that it was the one and only Magnus Bane. “Uh oh” Izzy whispered to kitty Alec then smiled at him. 

Izzy reached inside of the bag and picked up Alec. “Meoww” Alec said not too happily. Izzy rolled her eyes then laughed once again. “You can’t stay in there Alec. Magnus is here so we need to tell him what happened” she then booped his nose as she finished explaining, causing him to let out a tiny little sneeze. 

Izzy just hugged him closer and walked over to the rest of the group. 

Magnus stopped talking as Izzy approached them.

“Isabelle my dear, do you happen to know- awww who’s kitten is this?” He ask while reaching for the cat. 

Alec immediately jumping towards the warlock and nuzzling his face into his neck. He let out a loud purr as Magnus hugged him to his chest. 

Magnus cooed then lifted him, so he’d be a face level with him. Magnus looked into the kitten’s big hazel eyes and couldn’t help but to think that those eyes looked very familiar. Magnus turned his head to the side as he observed the kitten but as he was about to say something, the kitty lifted his tiny paw and placed it on top of the warlock’s nose. 

That caused a chorus of aww’s to sound throughout the group. 

“Okay, I love him. What’s his name?” Magnus asked while petting the feline. 

The group looked around at each other and when no one said anything, Magnus looked up. He raised an eyebrow and looked around. 

“His name?” Magnus asked again, confusion written on his face.

“Alec?” Jace then said while rubbing the back of his neck.

Magnus snorted. “You all named a cat after Alexander?” He then let out a chuckle. “That’s not very creative” He said then kissed the kitten on the nose. 

“No, I don’t think you understand” Simon started. 

“That IS Alec” Izzy finished looked at Magnus to see his reaction. 

Magnus just blinked. And stared. And blinked some more. 

“Magnus?” Clary spoke up, touching his shoulder.

Magnus looked back at the kitten in his hands. Those familiar eyes looking back at him. 

“Meow” Alec said tilting his head to the side. 

Magnus’s heart melted. “Oh Alexander, how did this happen to you?” He looked at the group. “How did this happen?” he asked, wanting answers. 

And so, Izzy explained the situation and what they thought to be the cause of Alec’s current state.

When she was done Magnus looked back down at Kitty Alec in his arms and nodded. “Okay, darling. Luckily it was a simple potion and I know just how to fix you.” He placed a kiss on top of his head then placed him on the ground. 

Alec mewled and jumped on top of Magnus’s shoe, standing on his back two paws while placing his two front paws on the front of his leg. He pawed at the warlock’s leg, wanting to be picked up again. 

“Meeeoowww” he let out again, rubbing his head against the leg. 

“Oh baby” Magnus bent down to pick the kitty up once again. “I just needed to conjure up the potion that will fix you. I wasn’t going anywhere my dear.” He gave him another kiss and Alec laid his head on Magnus’s shoulder. 

Holding Alec in place with one hand and using his other to conjure up the potion, he finally held the solution that will return everything back to normal. 

“He just has to drink a little bit of this and then our Alec should return” 

Upon hearing his name Alec perked up and looked around. 

“Here take him so I can get him something to help him drink it” Magnus said leaning towards Jace as that is where Alec’s attention was directed. 

“Hey bud” Jace smiled and Alec meowed at him in response, tail waving around happily. Jace thought he was just the cutest little thing ever as he hugged him to his chest. 

Magnus made a cat bowl appear and poured in some of the potion. He waved at Jace to let Alec down. Alec walked over to the bowl and sniffed its contents curiously. He hissed and ran to hide behind Izzy’s legs. 

“Aw come on big brother, you have to drink it so that you’ll feel better” Izzy crouched down, gently pushing Alec towards the bowl. 

He then ran away from her and ran towards Clary. “Meow” He looked up at her with wide eyes. She just shook her head and giggled.

“Wait, I have an idea” Magnus said then waved his hand, a carton of milk appearing before them. He proceeded to pour it in the bowl, mixing it with the potion. 

“Meow?” Alec poked his head between Clary’s ankles and looked at the bowl skeptically. 

He slowly walked over to the bowl and sniffed it once again. This time hesitantly licking the milk as well. He must have liked the taste because he continued to drink the contents of the bowl until it was completely empty. 

When he was done, he sat there and started licking his paw. 

After a couple of moments, Simon spoke up “Well that was anticlimactic”, which earned him a glare from Izzy.

“Yeah Magnus what happ-” Jace was interrupted when Kitten Alec suddenly went up in yellow-green smoke. The others in the room backed up and waited for the smoke to clear. 

When it finally did just that, the others were relieved that the potion had the intended effect. The good news was that Alec was back. The bad news was that he was nude. Like completely naked on the floor of the training room. 

“WHOA DUDE” Jace yelled, turned around, then fell into a fit of laughter. Izzy, Clary, and Simon quickly following his lead by turning around to give Alec at least a little privacy. They weren’t as obnoxious as Jace with their laughter but did let a few giggles slip past their lips. 

Magnus quickly snapped his fingers, dressing Alec in a pair of sweats and a plain black t-shirt. 

Alec’s face was as red as a tomato. He brought his hands up to his face and just sat there not moving. Magnus walked over to him and bent down to his level. 

He slowly removed Alec’s hands from his face and looked into his eyes with a sympathetic expression. 

“Are you okay, darling?” Magnus asked Alec. The shadowhunter just dropped his head onto Magnus’s shoulder and mumbled out something that sounded like “please kill me”.

The warlock chuckled and whispered in his ear, “No can do, sweetheart, I would miss you too much” He then kissed the top of his boyfriend’s head and continued rubbing his back. 

They heard footsteps coming their way and Alec looked up. 

Before anyone could say anything, Alec spoke up using his Head of the Institute voice, “We will not speak of this incident again. Ever. Anyone who breaks this rule will be on weapons cleaning duty for the rest of their lives” the shadowhunter glared at each person in the little group standing in front of him. “Do I make myself clear?” 

All of them looked at him with amusement in their eyes but agreed. Simon pretending to zip up his lips while Clary and Izzy saluted Alec. 

Alec raised an eyebrow at Jace, and he just raised his hands in surrender as he laughed. 

Magnus smiled at his Alexander and Alec gave a small smile in return. 

“Can we go home?” Alec asked his boyfriend. “I’m not really in the mood to train anymore” Magnus laughed but nodded. They both stood up and Magnus prepared a portal. Saying their goodbyes to the others, they stepped into the portal. 

Alec sighed in relief and closed his eyes. That had to be one of the most embarrassing moments of his entire life. 

“Well I must say Alexander, you were the cutest kitten I have ever seen” Alec let out a long groan and Magnus finally let his laughter free. 

He was about to say something more when he was stopped by an unfamiliar voice. 

“Well you’re home early, my humans”

Alec opened his eyes and saw a man sitting on the couch in the middle of their loft. He had long legs, had short brown hair, and a pair of vibrant green eyes. 

Both Alec and Magnus just stared at the stranger in their home when Alec suddenly looked away and blushed just then realizing the man didn’t have on any clothes. 

Wait

My humans?

Magnus and Alec looked at each other then back to the stranger. 

“Chairman Meow?”

**Author's Note:**

> Love it? Hate it?  
> Thank you so much for reading.  
> Kudos and Comments would be awesome :-)


End file.
